


Quick and Dirty, Under Your Nose

by Fenix21



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bossy Sam, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Series, Pure Smut, Top!Sam, a quicky in the truck stop bathroom, bottom!Dean, underage only because Sam is about seventeen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 01:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7782295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenix21/pseuds/Fenix21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean get it on in a truck stop bathroom stall while John gasses up the Impala.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quick and Dirty, Under Your Nose

**Author's Note:**

> So I didn't feel like working at work this morning? And, well, this happened. Enjoy!

‘Quick, Sammy. Jesus, we gotta be quick.’ Dean fisted Sam’s hoodie and slammed him into the wall beside the door, descending on his mouth with teeth and tongue, all wet and out of control with desire. ‘’S only gonna take Dad…ten—fifteen minutes to gas up and check that timing chain…’

Sam kicked the ‘Closed for Cleaning’ sign out into the hall as a deterrent and shoved Dean toward the closest stall, mouth hungrily devouring his brother’s bottom lip, nipping and biting and sucking while he made obscenely wanton noises deep in his throat that were making Dean crazy hard. Sam flipped the stall lock and then flipped Dean, forcing him up against the chipped and peeling painted steel wall, and leaned against him with all his weight, grinding the hard, thick line of his cock against Dean’s ass.

‘I can be quick,’ he promised in a filthy whisper. ‘But can you be quiet?’

Dean swore and pushed back with his hips. ‘Oh, yeah. I can be quiet.’

Sam chuckled darkly and bit into the side of Dean’s neck, hard, just to test him, and Dean hissed sharply but stayed silent. Sam chuckled again and laved over the spot with a very wet tongue that Dean had a flash of swirling artfully around the head of his dick, but that would have to wait. Sammy liked his blow jobs to last, and the Flying J truck stop men’s room was not the place Dean wanted his brother on his knees for him. 

‘Get on with it already, you fuckin’ tease,’ Dean taunted, thrusting back again.

‘Told you to shut up,’ Sam whispered close in Dean’s ear, and gave his brother another hard shove against the wall. Dean brought his arm up to keep his nose from connecting and proceeded to set his teeth into the thick leather of his sleeve when he felt Sam’s hand deftly undo his button fly and snake down the crack of his ass. 

‘Dammit, Sam!’ Dean cursed softly, because Sam’s fingers were dry and they dragged against his skin.

‘Quit being a damn baby,’ Sam huffed into the side of Dean’s neck, but he withdrew his hand and when it came back a second later, it was slick and warm and slid right into Dean’s hole without any resistance. 

‘Holy…’ Dean bit down on his sleeve and rocked his hips back, using his other hand to get a grip on his own dick, get it out of his pants before he made a mess of himself, because he was leaking steadily already even before Sam pushed another finger up into him. 

Sam plied him open, quick and practiced, long fingers stroking Dean’s prostate until he felt like he wanted to break loose and howl with the pleasure coursing like white lightening through his veins. Sam’s breath was hot and damp against the back of his neck, teeth brushing and nipping every few seconds, but Dean could tell he was too far gone to concentrate on the niceties right now and urged him on by clenching down on Sam’s fingers so hard he swore he heard a knuckle pop.

‘Would you get. The fuck. On with it!’ Dean huffed in ragged breaths.

'Gladly,' Sam snarled in Dean’s ear and jerked his pants down around his thighs, and the next thing Dean knew he was mashed up against the cold steel wall, ass stretched and burning as Sam speared him open fast and hard and way too dry.

‘Guh.’ Dean’s teeth ground into leather and his fingers hitched and grappled uselessly for purchase on the metal in front of him as Sam slammed into him again and again. Dean didn’t even have enough room to properly jack himself off and could only hold onto the leaking head, squeezing with each of his baby brother’s heavy thrusts. Sam had his hands on Dean’s hips now, fingers curled hard around the bone, digging in as he pumped harder and faster, breath getting stuck in his throat and coming out in low growls and grunts.

‘Dean…fuck, I’m gonna…’

Dean swallowed a cry and nearly asphyxiated himself on his coat sleeve when Sam slammed in a final time, hips juttering and jerking as he came with his teeth sunk into Dean’s shoulder deep enough that he was pretty sure there would be a bruise tonight. Sam collapsed against him, pressing him too tight to the wall to move, pinning his fat, throbbing cock between his hand and his belly. He whined pitifully in the back of his throat, and Sam leaned up, pushing his face into the curve of Dean’s neck and whispered so softly,

‘Come for me.’

And Dean did, groaning into the crook of his arm to muffle the noise, spilling hot and slippery all over his fist, breathing so hard he felt lightheaded and saw sparks at the edges of his vision.

‘Breathe, Dean,’ Sam said, voice edged with a thread of worry. ‘Just breathe.’

‘Yeah, I got it, shut up.’ Dean tipped his head back and gulped air. 

Sam grinned against his neck. ‘Guess we can skip PT tonight?’

Dean let out a breathy chuckle and shouldered Sam off his back. ‘Get cleaned up, bitch, and wipe that damn grin off your face or Dad won’t need two clues to put together what we’ve been doin’ in here.’

‘Jerk.’ Sam shoved back and zipped himself up, tugging at his hoodie to straighten it. 

Dean pulled his jeans back up around his hips and motioned for Sam to get him some paper towels. They cleaned up in hurry, checking each other over for evidence of their illicit rendezvous. Satisfied that, besides the flush across Dean’s neck and the high pink glow cresting Sam’s cheeks which they could attribute to the brusque October wind when they got outside, they didn’t appear to have been up to anything amiss. 

They went out together, laughing, Dean with his arm slung around Sam’s neck, tugging him down to ruffle his hair and plant a surreptitious kiss to the top of his head, while Sam pretended to fend him off even as he found a soft, warm patch of skin at Dean's waist and grazed his fingers invitingly across it before Dean released him and slid into the shotgun seat with a grin and a wink.


End file.
